


Someone Got Quill Started

by DeathByShyKid



Series: Peter Parker and the Guardians of the Galaxy [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Quill is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Quill and Parker are BFF's, Rocket is aggravated, Thor is just amused, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a proud dad, and happy, but not really, but not really a dad, the two Peter's basically sing and dance on tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByShyKid/pseuds/DeathByShyKid
Summary: "And so, Big Pete and Little Pete continued to sing through the night, going through the older Peter's mixtape with a vigor so unlike either of them.No one seemed to care that someone got Quill started, not even Rocket."





	Someone Got Quill Started

_Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

Rocket's ear twitched, the glass against his lips frozen mid-swing.

_Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

The low bass of words thrummed annoyingly in his head.

_Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

He growled lowly at it, knowing who was behind this horrid song.

_Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

Rocket let out an audible groan, finishing off his drink rather aggressively but did not say anything.

 _"I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me-"_  The vocals soon came after, a course of tenor and bass,  _"-Girl, you just don't realize, what you do to me!"_  It was sung completely out-of-tune, shouted with so much enthusiasm. The words grated the talking raccoon's sensitive ears.

Thor, the pirate angel he'd become friends with over the last month, gave him a strange look. He downed a rather large gulp of beer that this Strange man had produced for everyone around, the glass filling up on its own. The God of Thunder looked on curiously, noticing the raccoon's angry stare, "What is it, Rabbit?"

Rocket had become so used to the nickname that it barely even fazed him at this point, "Someone got Quill started."

"Started?" Thor tilted his head, staring on with large eyes.

_"When you hold me in your arms so tight-"_

"Yeah, like, the guy's obsessed with these twelve songs and I thought no one would bring it up," The small mammal growled, "but now he's just blasting it outside."

"C'mon, Rabbit, let's go check it out." The blond-haired god picked up Rocket easily, getting an annoyed look from him as the two headed outside.

Just because they were conversing did not mean that the vocals stopped,  _"You let me know everything's all right!"_

Tony saw the two entering through the glass doors, giving them both an amused look at that point. Now that they were closer, the music blasting through was much louder than before. Rocket and Thor just stared at the two Peter's singing obnoxiously to a song, both dancing on some outside tables with make-shift microphones. Everyone was hooting and hollering, laughing their asses off from the pool just below the table. "See him." Tony points to the youngest Peter, voice just above a whisper, "That's my boy."

Big Pete and Little Pete suddenly clapped their hands together at a small pause. They held out a long note of 'I' together, smiles breaking out on their chubby faces before pointing at each other, "I'm hooked on a feeling!"

Rocket tried to hide his smile, he really did, "I knew Quill was a bad influence."

"I'm high on believing!" The two brunettes chorused together, laughing and grinning from ear-to-ear, stepping around each other in some orchestrated dance. It was almost as if they'd known each other for years.

Big Peter broke off to point at Gamora who sat with a large hat and a drink over by one of the beach chairs, "That you're in love with me!" She whooped and cheered for him, sipping the red liquid slowly. Her sister sat beside her as well as Natasha, all laughing together about their adventures.

Rocket chuckles, "They're so stupid."

Tony shook his head, amused but didn't disagree with them, "At least they're having a good time."

"Lips are sweet as candy, it's taste stays on my mind!" The youngest of the two Peter's chorused out, the broken spatula aimed dangerously close to his mouth.

The guardian beside him booty-bumped him out of the way, a broken chair leg replacing an actual microphone, "Girl, you got me thirsty, for another cup of wine!" The last word was extended, an exaggerated Elvis Presley stance ending it. The Peter's laughed at it, nearly forgetting to start the next line.

"Got a bug from you, girl, but I don't need no cure." They did the infamous 'wave' dance move, quirky grins on their faces, "I just stay affecting if I can for sure."

"This is nice." Thor hummed out, cheering with those in the pools as the two Peter's continued to dance and sing for them.

"You can say that twice." The mechanic beside him grinned, unable to hide his amusement.

The god looked down at Tony, "This is-"

"Not what I meant." The brunette rolled his eyes.

"All the good love when we're all alone," The small superhuman chorused out, "keep it up, girl-"

Big Pete stepped forward, nearly pushing the kid off the table - all in good fun, of course, "Yeah, you turn me on!"

They held out another extended note of 'I' together before hopping off the table dramatically, "I'm hooked on a feeling!"

Hoots and hollers came afterward as the two Peter's did some whacky dance together with replacement microphones in their hands. "I'm high on believing!" The Spiderman danced from side-to-side, giggling with pure joy.

Just as he'd done before, Big Pete pointed to his girlfriend off to the side, "That you're in love with me!"

They continued to dance and sing throughout the entire song, red-faced and laughing without a care in the world. Tony, Thor, and Rocket stared at them with grins on their faces. After everything that Thanos did to them, it was a wonder how they could all come together after it and party like it was their last days on Earth. With two dancing Peter's and sunbathing by the pool, nothing could destroy this for them.

And so, Big Pete and Little Pete continued to sing through the night, going through the older Peter's mixtape with a vigor so unlike either of them.

No one seemed to care that someone got Quill started, not even Rocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this despite it being short. I've always loved this song; my dad was actually the one who showed this to me so I have a lot of sentimental feelings for the song 'Hooked on a Feeling!' I hope you enjoyed this and much as I enjoyed writing it! If you'd like to talk more about the Marvel Cinematic Universe or for other fandoms, come and join my discord server:
> 
> discord . gg / ezWcARV (remove the spaces)


End file.
